


人偶公主

by chocomomo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomomo/pseuds/chocomomo
Summary: 一辆癫狂的车，坏掉的鬼畜Saeran和被弄坏的MC。Saeran潜入的教会内MC的房间，直接开车的故事。⚡️⚡️超绝黑化没救的Saeran，又坏又不可理喻，超低道德值，未成年读者请立刻退避⚠️⚡️⚡️犯罪，强迫，疼痛，囚禁，轻微捆绑，言语羞辱，直播摄影，吸血，咬伤，轻微药物注射幻想了一下 Saeran>>>Unknown 这个转变因为写下这篇时还没完全跑完兰线，所以可能会有不少错漏😭
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 12





	人偶公主

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆癫狂的车，坏掉的鬼畜Saeran和被弄坏的MC。  
> Saeran潜入的教会内MC的房间，直接开车的故事。
> 
> ⚡️⚡️超绝黑化没救的Saeran，又坏又不可理喻，超低道德值，未成年读者请立刻退避⚠️
> 
> ⚡️⚡️犯罪，强迫，疼痛，囚禁，轻微捆绑，言语羞辱，直播摄影，吸血，咬伤，轻微药物注射
> 
> 幻想了一下 Saeran>>>Unknown 这个转变  
> 因为写下这篇时还没完全跑完兰线，所以可能会有不少错漏😭

人偶公主

你已经决定了，一定要逃出这个可怕的邪教组织，拯救那个备受伤害的男孩。

但他是在是太过于固执，为此你甚至和他争吵过好几次。

“我不会让你离开的，你以为我不知道吗？你要是你离开了这里，就一定会抛弃我了。”

Saeran顽固的话语令你感到疲惫，看起来无论如何他都不可能让你平安无事地离开。

他内心强烈的不安和对你近乎变态的执着，是绝对不会让你如愿的。

你应该早就想到的，本应该早就想到的。

而不是埋头于和RFA的大家联络，讨论逃脱的方法。

夕阳将你的房间里映出火红的颜色，室内温度也在缓缓上升。

原本完美包裹身躯的黑色裙子被冷汗打湿，越发紧贴在肌肤上。

即使事先被涂上大量的润滑剂，下身依旧传来足以让你眼前一黑的剧痛，你条件反射地要蜷缩身体却无法做到，只能呜咽着不停流泪。

施暴者没有一点点停下的意思，反而享受似的掐着你的脖子，冷笑着看你无法喘息的样子。

你被领带和绳子绑住了嘴和手腕，那里的皮肤因一开始激烈的挣扎而被磨得隐隐作痛，但你现在只能像奄奄一息的鱼一样躺在自己的床上，任由分开你双腿的年轻男人尽情地侵犯。

没有快感，剧烈的疼痛令你被冷汗浸透，你几乎觉得那里柔软脆弱的肉壁被撑裂了，甚至可能正在血流不止。

视线因被泪水淹没而模糊，你只能隐约看到他薄荷色的眼睛，正在冷漠的俯视着你。

Saeran......

你毫无疑问的喜欢着这个男孩，也曾经不止一次想过和他在浪漫的夜晚共度春宵，但那是在你们成功脱险之后。

你从未想过会在这样的情况下，甚至你们还未曾确定亲密的关系，就被他粗暴地按在床上，撕开了裙角和内裤。

Saeran的表情混乱而疯狂，瞳孔微微颤抖着盯着你，眼神陌生得让你恐惧。

“早就想这么做了，搞到这些东西还花了我不少时间呢。”

把润滑剂和一些奇怪的包装丢到你身边，他扭曲地笑着。

就像已经满是裂纹的玻璃制品，正在一块一块崩坏，露出里面漆黑腐坏的内容物。

Saeran的外套被他丢在地上，白色的衬衫衣扣全开，甚至往后露出他右边的肩膀，那里有你从未见过的教会图样的纹身。

这是你第一次见到他裸露出这么多的身体和肌肤。

介于男人和少年之间的白皙胸膛如此的瘦削，甚至可以说是单薄的，但Searan力量却大的惊人，令你完全无法抵抗。

明明他的身体这么热，情色的爱抚在你身上留下点点红痕，粗重急促的喘息也就在耳边，可是你知道，他的心已经冰冷。

因为你是叛徒。

虽然你从未想过，但是自己的行为在他看来，就是拼命想离开他的表现吧。

对不起，Saeran……

明明他已经说过这么多次不希望你离开。

对不起……害你这么难过。

你默默念着道歉的话，觉得应该更谨慎更耐心一些的，可是一切都来不及了。

房间被直接闯入，Saeran薄荷色的眼睛里满是绝望和愤怒，你从未见过他发那么大的火。

你吓坏了请求他原谅，回过神的时候已经被他狠狠地侵犯了。

想到这里，你的心比身体更加疼痛，可是满满的悔意和悲伤却只能化为眼中的泪水，不停地责备自己。

为什么不能再小心一些呢？为什么不能再多为他想一想？

你含泪闭上眼睛，努力放松自己的身体，希望能起码地安慰这个处在崩溃中的男孩。

“怎么了......嗯......睁开眼睛！”

压抑的低吼声传来，你的下巴被他用力地捏住，脸颊感觉到他炙热的吐息。

绝对无法睁开眼和他对视的，否则内心的痛苦后悔以及羞耻会立刻将你处死。

他停下动作盯着你的脸看了一会儿，又伸出舌头舔着你的嘴唇低低地笑了，鼻尖贴着你的面颊蹭了蹭，低垂着眼睛仿佛在努力稳定自己激动的情绪，长长的睫毛正在颤抖。

然后他腰身一挺，又重重地顶进你的身体里。

“......随便你，继续哭吧......哈啊......反正......嗯......也不会......有人......来救你了......”

你听见他黏腻而冰冷的嬉笑声，整颗心更是如坠冰窖。

他们不会来了吗？因为那部手机已经被Saeran没收，聊天室自被他侵入以来就再也没有登入过。

怎么办......

你这样想着，Saeran的亲吻已经一路往下，他在你的脖子上咬了一口，靠近的动脉的地方，你确定那里见血了，因为他紧跟的舔舐传来让你战栗的疼痛，喉咙里传来暧昧的吞咽声。

他在吮吸你的血，而且越来越兴奋。

这种认知让你全身发寒，原本已经放弃抵抗的身体不顾一切的挣扎起来。

压在身上的男孩因此再次在你的喉咙上咬了一口。

“现在才想抵抗吗......”

你瞪着眼睛看他，他苍白瘦削的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，裸露的脖子和胸膛也是粉色斑驳，而他原本已经暗淡的薄荷色眼睛里满是兴奋的神色，凶狠的眼神直直地和你对视，你觉得里面甚至有轻蔑的成分。

“哼......现在才想求饶也晚了......算了，陪你玩玩吧？我的......不，那个胆小鬼的公主......”

他的嘴角扬起，舌头舔了一下唇边的血迹，忽然像是想到了什么似的，那双薄荷色的眼睛不自然的睁大，微微低头盯着你继续说道。

“对了，让你感受一下地狱的滋味吧……被我侵犯.....然后对着你喜欢的那些家伙高潮......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一定是很好的演出哈哈哈哈哈！”

你不可置信地睁大眼睛，Saeran被你的表情所取悦，指着你放在窗前插着花束的花瓶。

那是Ray送给你的礼物。

“那里年有一个摄像头，啊......什么时候装的我已经忘了，反正我们刚才的事都已经被拍下来了吧？”

Saeran捏着你的下巴，贴近你的脸颊笑了。

“别害怕，我不会让别人看到这些的......那个摄像头，不过是连着那个蠢货做的聊天软件而已，只要你再登入状态，任何人都可以看到你淫荡的样子呢......哇，下面不用这么紧紧地吸我吧？”

你的身体因恐惧和愤怒而挣扎，下身交合中的地方却被牵动，你眼前的男孩反而发出了甜美的呻吟。

他直接抱住了你，兴奋地全身颤抖，一边用力地插入你已经痛到麻木的身体，一边断断续续地在你耳边呢喃。

“哈哈哈哈......那些混蛋......那个红头发的白痴......他们可是很喜欢你的......现在在到处找你吧......真可怜......到现在还在不停地给你发消息......我怎么能不好好玩玩......地狱......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

他的语气，似乎在在两种人格间变换，不稳定的状态令你毛骨悚然。

求求你......不要......

女性本能的恐惧和羞耻感，终于让你看清了眼前已经化为魔鬼的他的灵魂。

流出的眼泪无法停止。

那个曾经对你展露无瑕微笑的男孩，他已经再也不能回来了。

好热。

你的身体因为长时间被侵犯的疼痛而麻木，私处被撕裂的痛楚终于渐渐被拥挤的拓开感所替代。

Saeran不知道在你的手臂里注射了什么，你觉得自己的头脑和身体一样绵软发热。

恐怕是迷幻剂……毒品......之类的东西吧？

你不住喘了一口气，吐出一句呻吟。

双腿间传来快感的电流，Saeran的唇舌和手指在你的花穴里进出舔舐，他甚至用尖尖的犬齿咬着里面敏感的肉珠，你颤抖着小腹和双腿，感觉到自己的屁股下面已经一片潮湿，腿间冰凉粘腻的感觉已经说明了一切。

明明刚刚还疼的要死，现在却又被他这样对待......

快感一波波传来，你眯着眼睛压抑着呻吟，努力不去看那个藏有摄像头的花束，祈祷没有人看到你现在羞耻的模样。

如果被他们看见的话，比起被救下，你觉得自己还不如去死了。

Saeran放开了正处在高潮边缘的你，他站起身好整以暇地弯腰看着，手指从你的湿透的私处一路往上抚摸，带出一路湿漉漉的痕迹，沾上水渍的肌肤与空气接触时微微发凉，引起你轻微的颤抖。

他的手指沿着你的下巴摸到了你口中的绳子，他将它解开，然后手指伸进你的唇齿之间，微微用力搅动你的舌头，逼迫你含入带着咸腥味道的带着薄茧的手指。

“......好好舔，这是你下面的......味道，怎么样？那里刚刚还紧紧夹着我的舌头......上面的嘴有好好舔着我的手指呢……我的公主......”

不稳的喘息，恍惚的眼神，嘲讽的语气，他模仿着Ray说话的样子。

只有每次那一句我的公主，都会让你心中止不住抽痛，你只能瞥过脸不去看他。

而他的眼神晦暗不明，一边这样说着，一边抬起另一只手，将自己唇角和下巴的透明液体用手指拂去，又伸出舌头舔掉。

“......我觉得味道还不错，和你的血一样淫荡。”

见你没有反应，他又露出那副坏掉的样子，一把将你从床上拉起来，拦腰让你背靠他坐在他的腿间。

已经失去力气的你，只能任由他一边亲吻你的颈侧，一边面对着窗台的方向，分开你的双腿。

Saeran勃起的性器贴在你的臀缝里，粘腻的感觉和被迫露出自己的私处的羞耻感同时刺激着你的神经。

“不要......”

求你了。

后半句话被他的吻吞入口中，你的眼泪不停地落下，只能软软地依靠在他的怀里，眼睁睁地看着他用你修剪花枝的剪刀从你被推到腰部的裙摆开始，将你已经被汗水浸透的黑色的裙子从中间剪开，露出里面的蕾丝内衣。

“很热吧？这样就会舒服很多，我的公主……”

他在你耳边低低地笑着，剪刀又将内衣剪开，圆润的胸部彻底露出的时候，你羞耻得呜咽起来，他忽然尖声笑了起来，像是看到了什么有趣的事，用手指着那部手机，刻薄地嘲讽。

“现在就哭了？想想吧，那边的几个蠢货，说不定看着你兴奋地不行呢，或许就这样来一发也不定......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

类似这样的针对你和其他成员的羞辱，已经听到不知道多少次了。

他还在兴奋之中，不稳定的情绪让你感觉到依偎的这个怀抱在微微颤抖着，呼吸急促而不稳定。

像一个陷入疯狂的野兽，无法预测的可怕行动让人不安到了极点。

“好了，看看这里。”

他一边对你说，一边握着你被束缚在一起的双腕，往你展露无遗的花穴口摸去。

Saeran贴着你的耳朵缓缓地说着话:

“这里流了这么多水，刚刚是不是爽透了？......用手将你的小穴好好分开，让那里的观众们好好看看你的里面。”

察觉到你的反抗，他干脆带着你的手指，一起分开了肉缝两边的软肉，你立刻感觉到里面就出了大量的液体。

恐惧愤怒无奈难过所有的心情一起聚集到你的心里，现在难看的表情恐怕被一览无遗地拍下了，你咬牙闭上眼睛，忍住想要放声痛哭的冲动。

怀抱着你的Saeran似乎没看见你的低落情绪，直到你感觉自己被肉棒一插到底，才被逼迫着睁眼惊叫起来。

他的腰腹顶着你动起来，粗重急促的喘息萦绕在你的颈侧，分别按在你两边大腿上的手力气大得几乎陷入肉里。

“......被我干得这么舒服吗？流了这么多水......”

他毫不介意地说着残忍的话，在你的脖子和肩膀上留下几个吻痕和牙印。

药物的作用让你全身不正常地燥热，原本就被他折磨得快要晕厥的你，现在更是像弄坏的娃娃一样软倒在他怀里，只有被他插入到深处时会不禁绷紧身体。

身体疲惫到极点，但是拜他所赐的痛苦和快感，还有巨大的羞耻感却让你神智无比清晰，这样的状态下，几乎每一处神经的感觉都会被放大。

这到底是欢爱还是拷问呢……对了，他说这是复仇，他要折磨我。

Saeran反复舔咬你颈侧的咬伤，鲜血的气味比起早已经弥漫整个房间的交合味道，更先一步传到你的鼻尖。

在你的胸揉捏的手往下摸索，用力地捏住了你早就红肿的阴蒂，同时猛的挺腰，性器重重地正根插入，坚硬的头部差点戳破你的子宫口。

“啊，啊......不要！唔！”

你被忽然激烈起来的快感和疼痛弄得尖叫起来，眼前一片模糊。

被束缚的双腕终于被他解开，你用力抓住他的手臂，指甲掐入他的皮肤里，濒临高潮的感觉像在体内疯长的藤蔓一般包围了你，仿佛全身的神经都被那根残酷侵犯你的肉棒控制了。

呼吸困难，耳边是他粗重的呼吸难耐的呻吟。

好热，好热，我想要他。

“Saeran, Saeran......”

你终于叫了他的名字，眼泪从眼角往下滑去，便融入了汗水里。

下身早已泥泞不堪，激烈的水声不停地刺激你的耳膜，高潮边缘的身体越发收紧。

“唔......好紧......”

他重重顶了你深处的子宫口，沿着敏感的内壁，粗暴地撞了几下，超感觉到你猛地抽搐的穴肉里涌出大量的水。

一边的肩猛的一痛，他狠狠地咬在你的肩膀上，紧紧按着你的腰腹，性器顶在深处射出来。

一切结束的时候，他才松开咬着你的牙齿，舔着那里流血的伤口急促地喘气，然后揽着仿佛从水中捞出的你往后倒去。

还在高潮余韵中的你根本无法动弹，就这样和他双双倒在洁白的床上。

全身都快散架了，疼痛的感觉越发明显。

“你刚才，叫了我的名字？”

Saeran捏着你的脸颊，逼迫你看向他。

“......想要你快点给我，所以叫了。”

你低垂眼睑，然后闭眼不再看他。

绝对不原谅你，但是我也无法不爱你。

这样的心情眼前这个人恐怕永远也不会知道。

你只要让他知道你有多么恨他就好了。

耳边是他从小变大的笑声，疯狂的，绝望的欢呼声。

你甚至已经没有力气捂住耳朵。

那个温柔的男孩不会再回来了，从此这座花园变成了恐怖的城堡。

而你是魔鬼的囚徒，变成了他豢养的人偶。

即使被拥抱多少次，身上满是伤痕，眼神逐渐失去活力，他还是会让你穿上同样的黑色长裙，然后在你耳边用炙热的喘息间你的名字。

“我的公主......我的玫瑰......”

他偶尔会说出这样的词语，但是你已经不在乎了。

在这座满是荆棘的洋馆里，有Saeran珍藏的人偶公主。

满是伤痕满是鲜血。

满是恨意也满是爱意。

身上的伤口还在疼痛。

你看着眼前向你索吻的男孩。

他的脖子上缠绕着皮质项圈，穿着松垮的黑色外套，露出白皙肩膀上醒目的纹身印记，耳朵上满是耳钉，他彻底变成了另一个人。

但他还是自称Saeran，行事冷酷残忍。

那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛看着你，越来越近。

他似乎在微笑。

或许这样也是幸福。

我们将永远不会分开，因为我是你的人偶公主。

我愿意做你永远的囚徒。

我爱你，Saeran。

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年情人节前所写，2018/02/13曾发布于Lofter，捉虫以后重发到这里。
> 
> 感谢看到这里的大家^^


End file.
